


A Rare Occurrence

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Type: One ShotPairing: Dean x FemaleCharacters: Dean Winchester, Female Character, Sam Winchester (mentioned).Warnings: THIS IS PORN. Porn with a teeny amount of plot. SMUT ahead; spanking (for a second), oral (female receiving), slight praise kink, little bit of angst, unprotected sex (don’t be silly, wrap your Willy), biting, mentions of drunken behavior. I think that’s it.





	A Rare Occurrence

Her eyes fluttered open; the hazy morning light coming through the thin curtains of her bedroom. Blinking a few times to rid her eyes of sleep, she slowly got up out of bed and went to use the restroom. When she had finished her business, washed her hands and brushed her teeth; she walked out of the bathroom, fully expecting him to be awake. He was usually jostled out of a deep sleep by the loss of her presence in their shared bed.

But no, not this time. Dean Winchester was still out like a light. She stood at the foot of the bed, admiring his sleeping form, a smile playing over her lips. He was laying on his stomach, his broad back and shoulders bared to her by his lack of shirt and the fact that the blankets were laying around his waist. He always complained that he got hot because she kept too many blankets on the bed; spoken like the walking, talking, human heater that he was. His long arms were tucked under the pillow, his back rising and falling with each easy breath that he took. She couldn’t help but let the smile on her lips grow; he was big, handsome, gentle and all hers. She climbed back into bed, moving as stealthily as possible. Being married to a hunter had its advantages; being able to sneak up on him was not one of them. She positioned her body so that she was laying halfway across his back. Her left hand gently landed on his bicep as he twitched in his sleep. She peppered kisses across his shoulder blades and upper back, relishing in the feeling and taste of his skin. She heard him groan as she kissed her way up to his neck, letting her right hand sink through his thick, brownish blonde locks.

“Dean,” she said quietly in his ear as she planted kisses on the cartilage of his ear “Deeeean.”

He grunted, just waking up as she let her left hand drift down his left arm, her hand eventually resting over the back of his hand. Her fingertips found the ring around his fourth finger and she smiled.

“All mine.” She repeated in her mind. She squeezed the back of his hand and called his name again in a sweet tone.

“Mh?” He asked sleepily, more awake now.

“Wake up babe.” She told him

“Nuh-uh.” He grunted back.

She kissed down the side of his neck and on to his shoulders and he inhaled sharply.

“C’mon hon.” she coaxed, kissing his shoulder blades again as he wriggled under her. He could feel her breasts against his back through the thin tank top she wore to bed. She squeezed his hand in hers again. He rolled on to his back and she positioned herself over him, straddling his hips, his hardness evident below her.

“Good morning.” She said sweetly as she bent over him and kissed him.

“Hold that thought,” he said sleepily “I know my breath stinks.”

“Fair enough.” She said with a grin. He threaded his fingers through hers, the diamonds on her engagement and wedding bands sparkling in the grey morning light. He grinned and she rolled off of him. He quickly brushed his teeth and came back to bed with a yawn, his boxer briefs hanging just low enough to show off the V cut in his hips. He climbed back in bed and got on top of her, lacing his fingers through hers once again and pinning them by her head. He kissed her deeply and passionately, he tasted like minty toothpaste, his full and slightly chapped lips closing over hers. When the kiss ended, he pulled back and asked

“Worth the wait?” His green eyes sparkling like the purest emeralds.

“Of course,” She told him “you always make my waits worth it.”

“In that case,” he said and kissed her fully again, he let go of one of her hands, using his now freed hand to comb through her long hair “let me make last night up to you.”

“You already did.” she told him.

He’d missed their dinner date by four and a half hours, hunting down the coven of witches had taken longer than he or Sam had anticipated and she ended up going to bed alone and crying herself to sleep. When he finally did show his face; the remorse was evident in his expression. He’s brought home her favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, as an apology and had taken his time drawing as many orgasms as possible out of her.

“I still feel bad,” he told her, his eyes still showing hurt “I know you went through a lot of trouble to make a special dinner for us and I blew it by being late.”

“Dean, I’m over it.” She told him, her hand covering his “You’re beyond forgiven.”

“I made you cry,” he said “and I disappointed you. The two things I hate most in the world.”

“I thought disco was the thing you hated most in the world.” She teased him.

In spite of his low feelings, he laughed. She always had the ability to cheer him up, even when he didn’t want to be. A grin spread across his face and he kissed he again.

“Let me make it up to you baby,” he said through their kiss “let me show you how sorry I am.”

Who could pass that up?

He pulled back as she nodded, biting her lip and letting her hand comb through his hair again.

“Say it baby,” he told her as he kissed her again “talk to me.”

“Yes,” She said breathlessly “show me how sorry you are.”

“Good girl.” He praised her.

He used his size advantage to pin her against the pillows, snaking his body between her legs. She slid her hand down the back of his head and to his shoulder, letting her nails scrape over his skin, an audible growl coming from him. He snapped his covered erection into her underwear covered heat, making her moan.

“Let me concentrate on you.” He told her, breaking their kiss.

She knew how he was when he was lost in his feelings. The guilt and self loathing seemed to permeate from him; she remembered a night at the beginning of their relationship when he’d missed her birthday party because of a hunt. He’d gotten horrifically drunk and she found him practically passed out at a bar.

“Why me?!” He demanded to know once she’d gotten him outside and into the hot, July night. “Why the fuck would you want to be with someone like me?!” He roared at her.

“Dean. STOP.” She yelled back at him “You’re not thinking clearly.”

“I am!” He insisted, his drunken words slurring together “You fucking deserve more than what the fuck I can give you! Just tell me to fuck off and leave!”

“I’m not gonna do that.” she told him as she helped him into her car and drove him back to her house. He’d spent the night in the bathroom, alternating between puking his guts up and sleeping. She’d stayed by his side, making sure he didn’t choke to death on his own vomit and nursing him back to health the next day.

He’d apologized profusely for ruining her birthday when he’d finally regained his strength.

“Dean,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck “I chose you, I love you for exactly who you are. Scars, flaws, good habits, bad habits; all of it makes you who you are. And I love you. ALL of you.”

Where he wasn’t good with words, he more than made up for in actions. They’d christened nearly every surface in her house that day.

Happy birthday indeed.

Four years later, she found herself in nearly the same position as she surrendered control over to him. He nipped her earlobe, squeezing her hand tightly and making her gasp.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, his breath sending little puffs of air on to her skin “Mrs. Winchester.”

A giggle escaped her mouth

“You don’t get tired of that, do you?” She asked him and he pulled back, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t.” He said and started kissing down her neck, sucking on her skin and leaving marks in his wake, his tongue running over the marks as she moaned. “Mine,” he murmured quietly against her flesh “all mine.”

He let go of her hand and pushed the hem of her tank top up and yanked it off of her. She was left in a pair of barely there pink panties, he grinned and bit his lower lip, admiring her.

He sat up, his fingertips sliding down her sides and over her hips, tracing the waistband of her panties as she trembled under his touch. No man before him had worshiped her body the way he did, even now it still took her breath away. His fingers ghosted over the tops of her thighs and down to her inner knees, he ran his fingers back up and then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to assist him and he pulled them off of her. Now naked, she ached for his touch.

“Dean,” she breathed “please.”

He let a moan escape him mouth as he picked one of her legs up, throwing it over his shoulder. He kissed from the inside of her knee, up her inner thigh. He intentionally skipped where she wanted him most; however intoxicating her scent was, and kissed down her opposite inner thigh to that inner knee.

She squirmed as he threw her other leg over his shoulder.

“Deeeeean!” She begged and he chuckled against her skin.

“Be patient,” he commanded “good things come to those who wait.”

She frowned but didn’t protest as he worked his mouth up to the apex of her thighs. His hands slid over the tops of her thighs and up her hips, holding her firmly in place. He flattened his tongue and licked a thick stripe from her hole to her clit, making her moan loudly.

“That’s it,” his voice ladened with desire “let me hear you sweet girl.”

He sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue mercilessly lapping over it, her back arching. She wanted desperately to move her hips, but he held her down. He was in the driver’s seat and she’d have to take what he gave her. He slowly and deliberately licked and sucked through her folds, drawing pornographic moans and curses from her. He swirled his tongue inside of her, making her eyes pop open.

“Oh god, DEAN!” She cried out, feeling like fire and ice were coursing through her body at the same time. He glanced up, seeing her head thrown back as she cried out, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutching the pillow under her head. He drifted his hand down to her clit, the pads of his fingers pushing into her and rolling it in slow circles as his tongue flicked in and out of her. Her cries grew louder as he kept up his pace. She couldn’t warn him that she was coming, a solid chill running up her spine.

“Come on baby,” he encouraged her “I can feel you. Let go.”

She let out a loud moan as the orgasm rocked through her, her back arching to the point of painful, but she didn’t care. He worked her through her orgasm, drawing it out for longer than should be allowed by law. She panted, her legs falling open as he sat up on his knees, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“Mh,” he said as he looked down at her and licked his lips, she was blissed out and breathing hard. Her skin had a pink tinge to it and her pupils were so dilated, he could barely see her eyes color “as much as I love seeing you like this,” he pulled off his underwear and lined up his hardened cock with her soaked hole “I wanna be in you more.”

“Please.” was all she could get out before he sank into her, filling her up as he growled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he scooped her up so that she was in his lap, grinding down on him. He gripped the hair on the back of her head with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Her hands threading together on the back of his head as he pulled her into a hard, brusing kiss. The taste of her juices were still lingering on his mouth, mixing with his taste made for an insanely addictive combination.

“Oh fuck, baby.” He groaned against her mouth as she rode him. She picked up the pace, chasing her release again, her tongue sliding into his mouth and massaging over his. He pulled back and tugged on her hair, forcing her to look at him.

“Slower.” He commanded and she nodded, slowing the pace of her hips. “That’s it,” he murmured, his lips against her neck “that’s my good girl.”

She whimpered as he bit down on her neck and sucked on her skin. She dragged her nails down his back, sure to leave red marks in their wake, an explicit moan escaping his mouth.

“Oh god, Dean!” She cried out, resisting the urge to slam him down into the mattress and fuck him senseless. As if he could read her mind, he gripped her tightly and thrust his hips up to meet hers; the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated through the room as a mix of moans and sighs came from both of them.

“Turn over,” He told her “on your hands and knees.”

At his words, her knees nearly gave way as she crawled off of him and did as he’d asked. She slightly shivered with anticipation as she popped her butt into the air and he gave it a firm smack with his hand, making her cry out and he chuckled.

“Look at you, showing off for me.” He said and he teased her entrance with the head of his cock. His thrusts were shallow as he gripped her hips and she whined.

“Dean, please!” She cried out

“Tell me baby.” He commanded

“Please,” she begged “god, please fuck me!”

He thrust deep into her and bit the outer shell of her ear as he did, making a scream rip through her throat.

“So fucking hot when you beg for me.” He whispered in her ear as she whimpered.

“Fuck!” She cried as he began to move, his hips snapping into her, making the flesh on her behind ripple as he did this. He tightened his grip on her hips as she alternated between moaning and screaming. He slid his hands up her body and pulled her back flush against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her in place, his free hand tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

“Keep screaming like that and I won’t last.” He told her as he kissed her. She moaned against his mouth, their tongues doing battle for dominance. When they parted, she sighed as he picked up the pace with his hips.

“Dean, Dean,” she breathed over and over, like a prayer “god you feel so good!”

“That’s it sweetheart,” he responded, tightening his grip on her “you feel so fucking good.” The chord in his lower belly was almost too taught to keep holding any longer. “I’m gonna come baby, you wanna come with me? Huh?”

She took one of his hands and guided his fingers to her clit. He made harsh circles with his fingers.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” She cried out, the intense sensations washing over her “GOD DEAN!”

Her walls clamped down on him, another moan escaping his mouth.

“So tight,” he breathed in her ear “so fucking tight, all for me.”

“Oh FUCK!” She cried out, the knot in her stomach gave way as the chord in Dean’s belly snapped and she let out a scream that would make a porn star blush as he finished inside of her, his hot seed filling her up. She nearly collapsed in his arms; her legs feeling like jelly as he eased her on to the bed and pulled out of her. She laid on her stomach as he lay beside her, both of them breathing hard. They caught their breath in silence for a few moments and when she finally looked at him, he had a sweet smile playing on his lips, his fingertips brushing her back.

“What?” She asked

He brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” He told her

“I love you too.” She answered and kissed him. While their lives may not be perfect; in that moment, everything was just that. Total and complete perfection.


End file.
